If you could fly
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Tiny Uchibicest (chibi-Sasuke chibi-Itachi) ficlet. "If you could fly, where would you go?"


_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi 

_**A/N:**_ Slight Uchibicest. Written while listening to Otsuka Ai's Hoshikuzu

* * *

"If you could fly, where would you go?" little Sasuke asked as he looked the sky where the white clouds were passing by. 

"...I can't fly," came a dull answer which caused the young boy to pout and roll his eyes. 

"But if you _could_! Where would you go?" Sasuke blew out his breath noisily before pushing himself up from where he was lying. The grass was soft and tickled his hands as he pressed his palms against it, supporting himself on them as he sat up. He looked expectantly at his brother. 

"Nii-san!" he whined. "Where would you go?" It didn't seem as though he was going to give up on this strange question now, not until Itachi would give him an answer. Sasuke could be annoying like that. 

"I can't fly," the older boy replied once again, still lying motionlessly on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, watching the clouds float in soft motions. It was soothing to watch them, see how they existed, just like that. 

Sasuke huffed and screwed up his face before folding his arms over his chest. 

"Nii-san is always saying those things…" he mumbled, casting his eyes downwards. A lady-bug was crawling on one of the blades. Sasuke watched with little interest as it climbed up to the top of the blade. He reached out with his finger to let it crawl onto him but as soon as he came near the bug, it spread its wings and flew away, startling the little boy a bit. 

Itachi continued lying next to him, unaware of this event. Or maybe he was aware of it and just chose to ignore it. 

When the lady-bug had disappeared, Sasuke's attention was back on his brother. He studied his brother's face, the deep, black eyes that stared at the sky above them. Sasuke liked Itachi's eyes. He knew that he shouldn't annoy his brother too much, but Sasuke couldn't resist lifting his hand to move it towards Itachi's face. 

Itachi remained motionless and only showed the tiniest hint of reaction when the small hand covered his eyes, making his vision go dark. He heard his little brother giggle as he felt another tiny hand touching his hair timidly. 

"Sasuke." 

It wasn't much of a warning, just his name. But Sasuke tensed, stopping his actions for a moment, before withdrawing his hands to fold them in his lap. He looked down at them, unable to hide the obvious sadness he felt. 

Itachi could be so cold sometimes. It was like Itachi didn't love him, didn't want him to be around. That's why he never answered his questions. Sasuke was just annoying him. 

"Where would you go?" 

Sasuke jerked at the sudden voice and his eyes snapped up to meet his brother's. He was sitting now, just like Sasuke, and he was looking at him. 

It took a while for Sasuke to understand the question. He tilted his head and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds once again. He wanted to go there, see what it was like to be so high above. 

He smiled, turning his eyes back to Itachi, and opened his mouth. However, before he could state his thoughts, a slender finger was placed on his lips to silence him. 

Itachi was still looking at him and Sasuke almost thought he could see a faint smile. The silence lasted for a moment and even continued when Itachi withdrew his finger again. 

Sasuke blinked in bemusement and wonder as he watched his brother getting up. 

"Let's go, Sasuke." He extended his hand for the other to take it, but Sasuke shook his head. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. 

Seeing his little brother smile at him, he continued looking at him in silence. Sasuke then pushed himself up, flinging himself right at Itachi and burying his face in Itachi's shirt. 

"If I could fly…" he mumbled against his brother's stomach, smiling slightly as he did, "…I would stay with you forever." 

Sasuke didn't see the surprised look on his brother's face, didn't see how the expression of usual indifference changed into something that could have been described as contentment. 

"I would…" Itachi heard himself mutter, "take you…and go far away from here…" he finished, taking Sasuke by the shoulders to gently push him away. 

They looked into each other's eyes; Sasuke's hands still resting on Itachi's waist while the older boy had his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. 

They stared at each other in odd, yet comfortable silence. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Itachi raised one hand off Sasuke's shoulder, lifting it up and pointing his index finger towards the sky. 

Without saying a word, both understood what had been said. 

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Itachi did the same. And both tilted their heads upwards to the sky, looking once again at the fluffy white clouds pass them by. 

If only they had wings to reach them… 

Sasuke squeezed his brother lightly as he smiled. 

One could always dream. 

* * *

:: end :: 


End file.
